Celebrity secrets
by Furny
Summary: Sequel to Brandon London. When someone tries to pull a gun on Miley, Oliver tackles then, he gets shot and set to the ER. He lives but now everyone knows who Hannah Montana and Brandon London are... But wait, is this just a dream?
1. When a shot rings out

OK Ok i decided to take the two year later ones and turn it into a sequal while deleting the chapters on Brandon London. So this is the sequel to Brandon London, and if you haven't read Brandon London then YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. So i suggest if you don't want to be confused read Brandon London.

* * *

Two years later everyone is 17 and everything is doing great. Brandon and Hannah are still high on the charts and they are still dating. Not to mention they all got their license. Oliver got a car for his sixteenth birthday it was a red sports car. Miley got a silver convertable and Lily got a dark blue bug car. Lily is getting really good at skate boarding and surprisingly she is going out with Jackson, weird right? Right now they are sitting at a donut shop before school. They quickly finished up and left. They got there and headed to their own classes. It was a very long day. After school Miley had a concert. They all headed to her house and got ready. Hannah Montana, Brandon London, and Lola Loftnagle headed out to the limo and took off. This wasn't any normal concert. They headed out of the limo and looked at the crowd that was awaiting them. People were everywhere asking for an autograph from Hannah or Brandon, or even Lola. People took pictures and tried to touch them. Reporters are still asking about Hannah and Brandon's relationship. They walked in and Hannah got ready. Brandon was walking backstage when he saw a guy in a dark coat and his hands in his pocket. Brandon looked around and followed him. He was following him when someone caught him from behind and pushed him in a closet. Then he heard,

"Sorry Brandon but we don't want your little girl friend around anymore, so she's going down." At first he didn't realize what he was talking about until it struck him. He started yelling frantically and banding on the door. No one came. When he calmed down he started thinking logically. He looked around the closet and found a hanger for clothes. He twisted it and stuck it in the door knob and finally got it open. He ran to the stage and peered out on it. Hannah was still singing, but on the other side a guy was taking a gun out and loading it. With out thinking Brandon ran around backstage and jumped on his back knocking him down. They got in a fight and were rolling around on the side of the stage. Then a shot rang out...all the music stopped and body guards ran and caught the bad guy before he ran. Hannah was still unaware of what happened, until she saw him, Oliver. He was laying on the ground still breathing but shot in the chest.

"OLIVER?!?!" She yelled out and people were confused because they thought he was Brandon. She ran to him still yelling his name. She sat next to him and undid his shirt and took off his wig. Now people were even more confused. Hannah stroked his hair and he opened his eyes.

"Miley?" he asked and she nodded taking her wig off. Again people became even more confused. Lola ran out on the stage and said,

"Miley what happened?"

"He got shot Lily." Miley choked out.

"Should I tell them about us?" Lily asked. Miley nodded with teary eyes. Lily stood up in front of the confused people and said,

"May I have your attention please. My name is Lily Truscott but you might know me as Lola Luftnagle... Hannah Montana doesn't exist, what i mean is she isn't a real person. Her real name is Miley Stewart and she hid her secret from you all because she wanted a normal teenage hood. Brandon London is also our best friend and normal person Oliver Oken. Apparently Oliver has been shot so I would like for you to stay calm for Miley and Oliver." When she finished she had tears in her eyes and started sobbing. Miley was listening to Lily's speech and started balling and hugging Oliver's head rocking back and forth. Soon enough the ambulance showed up. They let Miley ride in the ambulance and pump the air thing that helps him breath. They got to the hospital and Miley had to wait in the waiting room. Shortly after Lily, Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Oliver's parents showed up. They talked and Lily said, "Miley he loves you. Only love would make some one take a bullet." Miley knew she was right but all she wanted was for him to be ok.


	2. Ok or not?

Miley sat with tears in her eyes waiting the results on Oliver. She had her head on Lily's shoulder and Lily was crying too. In fact everyone was crying. The doctor came out and said, "Oliver has been hit extremely close to the heart. If he makes it through the night he should be ok. You can go and visit him but he is still sleeping." They all walked in with Miley dragging behind. She waited until everyone left before she pulled a chair up to him and talked to him,

"Oliver, thank you so much you took a bullet for me. I can't believe you and what you're putting me through. I love you so much." She said and started balling. She stayed awake all night watching him. She was watching the heart monitor a lot and every once in a while it would go blank and start up again. This worried her. Eventually she fell asleep with her head and arms on the bed…She awoke with a pair a dim hazel eyes staring intently at her. It was Oliver, he was laying against the bed raised up a little. He looked weak but as soon as he realized she woke up he smiled. Miley felt a pang of relief flow over her. She hugged his head careful to not touch his chest.

"Oliver, Oh my God are you alright?" She asked.

"Miley I'm fine." He answered.

"Oliver, why did you take a bullet for me? I know I should be the one in the hospital." She said. "Miley, I love you and I would rather get hurt than see you hurt. I can't bear to loose you Miles." He said gaining some strength.

"Oliver, I love you too. Please don't die." Miley said.

"I'm trying not to Miles. I don't want to leave you." He said.

"The doctor said if you made it through the night. You would most likely live." Miley said.

"Well in that case…Miley as soon as I get out of the hospital lets go on date I want to show you a certain place you will love.


	3. A secret place

"_The famous Brandon London and Hannah Montana are none other than Malibu residents Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart. Miley's friend Lily Truscott, as we know as Lola Luftnagle, explained that they wanted a normal teenage life. Apparently the other night at Miley's concert, Oliver saw a man with a gun pointed at her. Oliver ran to the rescue and fought with him until a shot rang out and everything froze. Miley as Hannah yelled out Oliver and confused the crowd with his real name. Lily announced the situation while the ambulance showed up to take Oliver away. The criminal was caught and is going to court for second degree attempted murder and for shooting Oliver. We are unaware of Oliver's current condition." _Miley read aloud to Oliver out of the newspaper. "So what really happened superman?" Miley asked. "Well I saw a mysterious man so I followed him. Some one else stuffed me in a closet and said 'Sorry Brandon but we don't want your little girl friend around anymore, so she's going down.' Then I finally found a hanger and unlocked the door. Then I found the guy and tackled him down. Apparently then he shot me." Oliver said pointing to his chest. It was now two weeks later and he was getting out of the hospital the next day.(A/N I have no clue how long he should really be in the hospital sooooo….yea.) Oliver was anxious to get out. "Hey Miley remember the first night I was here and I asked you to come with me somewhere when I got out? That is if I lived." Oliver asked. "Yea, you still gonna show me?" Miley asked back. "Of course how about tomorrow night?" Oliver asked. "Hmm…let me think." Miley said stalling, "Of course."

The next day at four.

Oliver got out of the hospital and him and Miley were immediately tackled with questions and screaming fans. They ignored all of them and got into Miley's car. "Ok so when do you want to show me this so special place of yours?" Miley asked. "How about drop me off get ready and I will pick you up at seven." Oliver said. "It's a date." Miley said as she pulled up to his house and dropped him off. Miley headed home and found Lily making out with Jackson on the couch. "Ok I don't need to sit around and watch you two make out. I have to get ready for my date tonight." Immediately Lily stood up and said, "Oh yea Oliver is back. Jackson, I'm gonna hang out with Miley and help her get ready." Jackson nodded as Lily and Miley headed to Miley's room. "Miley, how do you feel about Oliver?" Lily asked once again getting out a tape recorder. "Lily, I love Oliver. Do you think he loves me?" Miley asked. Lily sat there with an Oh-My-God-your-kidding-look and said, "Miley, why the heck would he take a bullet for someone he doesn't love with every ounce of his body?" Lily said making Miley blush a little. "So tell me Miley, if he asked you to marry him what would you say?" Lily asked. "…I haven't thought about it…I guess I would say…yes." Miley said. Good because I think he will asked you to marry him sometime." Lily said. "You really think so?" Miley asked. "Yea duh, he has had **_the_** biggest crush on you since you moved here." Lily said. Ding dong the bell rang. Miley answered the door in a dazzling blue dress. Oliver was wearing a nice shirt and nice jeans. Oliver held out his hand and Miley took it smiling. He led her to his car and opened the door for her. He jumped in and started off. Miley kept asking where they were going but Oliver wasn't gonna tell her. They pulled up to the side of a road in between two woods and hopped out. Oliver led her to the right and they walked on a trail for a while. Eventually the trail stopped and Oliver led her through some bushes and walked on for another five minutes until they finally reached a clearing in the trees. "Miley, this clearing is really shaped in a heart." Oliver said. Miley stayed quiet and observed that it was a heart. "This isn't the only thing I wanted to show you." Oliver said leading her into more bushes this time they walked for about two minutes until they came to a cliff. The cliff over-looked the ocean and was very high. At the bottom you could see the cold waves hit the sharp rocks and you could see where the sun met the sea. "Oh my God Oliver this is so beautiful." Miley said. "Yea it is." Oliver said looking at her. She turned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. They broke apart and Oliver said, "I love you Miley, and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Marry me Miley." Miley started crying and sobbed on his shoulder. "It's ok Miley if you don't want to marry me you don't have to." Oliver said. "Oliver, I love you, you took a bullet for me. Of course I will marry you." Miley said. Oliver leaned in and kissed her, but Miley was got off guard and they both fell to the ground, Oliver on top of Miley. They started kissing and did so for a long time.


	4. fans, plans, and well other stuff too

I woke up finding myself with Oliver still by the cliff. I gently nudged Oliver but he didn't move. Then I said,

"Oliver how about some donuts?" Still he didn't budge. I sat frustrated for around five minutes until I got an idea,

"If you don't wake up now I won't ever marry you." Take a guess on what he did next. For those who guessed he got up as fast as lightening you're so wrong. Instead he just lay there and mumbled,

"I don't love you I love Miley."

"I am Miley you idiot." I said. "Oh sure prove it." He said. I shrugged and leaned down giving him a passionate kiss.

"Ok I'm convinced." he said finally getting up. Suddenly I realized that I was on a cliff with Oliver after sleeping.

"Oliver oh my God I have to get home." I said. We both ran to his car and sped to my house dropping me off before he sped to his house. Some how I managed to sneak into my room and fall back asleep without anyone waking up. I woke again from the ringing of my phone. Lily.

"Hey Lily." I said tiredly.

"Miley what are you doing today?" Lily asked.

"I don't know…Oh no." I said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Everybody knows about me and Oliver…" I said.

"Oh my God your right this is horrible." Lily almost screamed.

"I'll be right over." Lily said.

I hung up the phone and lay back on my bed trying to figure this out. Soon enough Lily was at my door. "Miley this is not good…Your lip stick is smeared. Were you making out with Oliver again…and your hair is a mess, not to mention your dress is on backwards… You didn't. Did you?" Lily said.

"No I didn't… Did I?" I said knowing what Lily was talking about.

"Well anyway lets go see if people recognize you." Lily said. We headed to the beach and sat down at one of the tables. Over by the bathrooms there was a big crowd of people.

"What's with the crowd?" I asked no one in particular. Then a kid with blonde hair said, "Oh Oliver Oken is in the middle." Before he walked away he looked back at us and realized who we were.

"Uh oh." I said to Lily.

"Miley Stewart!" he yelled and all eyes were on me. I slowly stood up, started to back away and said,

"Oh well um…I… ah need to be going now. Lily Oliver lets go." I ran and they chased me.

"Miley" or "Hannah could I have your autograph." I heard. I finally had to stop. I signed their paper/hats/shirts/arms/etc… Finally they were gone and I pulled Oliver and Lily to my house. We all collapsed on my couch. Well actually Oliver collapsed on the couch, I collapsed on him, and Lily collapsed on Jackson. Lily and me laughed at them and went to my room.

"Oh boy Lily this is going to be hard being famous now that they know my secret." I said.

"What happens when Hannah Montana gets married?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lily." I said.

"Did they really see Oliver?" Lily said with an idea.

"No he was shot so we didn't let anyone see him." I said.

"Does Lu-anne still hate you?" Lily asked.

"No we made up a year ago. What are you planning?" I asked and she explained.

When she was done I said, "Oh My God Lily it might just work. Let's try."

With that we headed off to make our plans.


	5. Just a dream?

Oi i'm sorry havent written in a while

* * *

"What? Where am I?" Miley woke with a start finding herself in a hospital. 

"Miles don't you remember Oliver got shot." Lily said slowly.

"Again?" Miley asked.

"Again what are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Oh wow, it must have been a dream." Miley said.

"Yea really." Lily said.

"Do you think Oliver and I will ever asked me to marry him?" Miley asked.

"Miley, he will… if, if he lives." Lily said.

"Do you think he will live?" Miley asked.

"Miley I... don't know, but I am rooting for him to pull through." Lily said.

"Me too." Miley said shedding a few tears.

"We have school in a couple weeks." Lily said.

"Yea I know." Miley said.

"Well if Oliver is ok you too will never be left alone." Lily said.

"Yea I know." Miley said and leaned back on a chair and fell asleep.

"Oliver Oken?" A doctor came in and asked.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"He is in critical condition but he wants his girl friend to talk to him real quick." He said.

"That's me!" Miley nearly shouted.

"Come with me." The doctor said leading her into his room.

"Oh Oliver." Miley said looking at him.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said quietly as if unable to breathe.

"Oliver it's going to be ok." Miley said.

"Miley, you know I love you right?" Oliver asked.

"Yea and I love you to and we are going to live happily ever after right?" Miley asked.

"Miley." Oliver said as tears softly gained in his eyes.

"No Oliver you have to be ok." Miley said.

"Miley I think… I think it's time." Oliver said.

"This is my fault. I should be the one dying." Miley said.

"Miley don't say that. I saved you because I love you and nothing not even death will change that." Oliver said.

"But Oliver." Miley said.

"Not buts Miley." Oliver said and his heart rate dropped almost to a line.

"Oliver, I… I love you." Miley said giving him a kiss.

"I know and I love you now and always." Oliver whispered just enough for her to hear.

"Good-bye." Miley said as she watched his chest stop moving and his heart monitor's line went straight and it gave a long beep.

"I love you now and always too." She said.

Right there and then she could've sworn that a small smile appeared as he left to heaven.

The end... or is it?

* * *

oK so it isnt the end... It is not over yet. 


	6. Maybe now we will be together

"Miley! Wake up!" Miley heard and slowly opened her eyes, but seeing nothing as it was dark and not very big. She placed her hands on the voice's cheek.

"Who are you?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"It's me Miles, its Oliver, who else?" He asked.

"Oliver?" She asked whispered back and he just nodded.

"Where are we?" Miley asked.

"Miles we're are in Lily's closet remember?" Oliver said.

"But you died." Miley said obviously confused.

"What? I didn't die?" Oliver said actually making sure he was still there.

"Oh Oliver you aren't dead!" Miley exclaimed but still in a whisper.

"What happened that made you think I was dead?" He asked.

"You got shot taking a bullet for me and you died the same night." Miley said.

"Whoa what kind of dream was that?" Oliver asked.

"A dream? Yea that's what it was… a … a dream." Miley said.

"You do know that I would jump in front of 10 bullets for you right?" Oliver said.

"Oliver… I love you." Miley said and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." Oliver said.

"Oliver in my dream we went on for 2 years and everything is fine, we were dating, Lily was dating Jackson, and everyone was happy. Until the day of that concert… You took a bullet for me. In the first part you lived and then you proposed to me once we got out of the hospital. Then when I fell a sleep in my dream a couple weeks later… I found myself in the hospital again with you. The doctor came out and told me that you wanted to see me as a last request... When I came in you told me you wouldn't make it and that you loved me… then you died and not long after I fell asleep waking up back here…" Miley explained.

"Miley… that must have been horrible loosing me." Oliver smirked.

"You know Oliver… It was, because I love you." Miley said.

"Just incase let's steer clear of the date that I died, ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yea I agree." Miley laughed until…

"Lily let your friends out of the closet!" Lily's mom yelled.

"Uh so er how did it go?" Lily asked as she opened it.

"Lily it was perfect but next time you lock someone in a closet it better not be me." Miley responded differently than her dream and smiled. She finally got another chance. Maybe this time she could live with Oliver and be happy without one of them dying.

'You never know what will happen with time but I learned that you can change the future by anything you do or say.' Miley thought.

The end.


	7. funny fake chapter

Lol this is a fake chapter, it would go with the story but I just thought it would be funny…

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" nine year old Oliver woke up screaming. 

"Oliver are you Ok?" Miley asked him because they were at her sleep over.

"Don't worry Miley he does this ever so often." Lily joked.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"No just kidding ha." Lily said and Oliver was deep in thought.

"So what made you wake up?" Miley asked him making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh… um… I had a bad dream." Oliver said.

"About what?" Miley asked.

"About what?…OH Umm…. Boneless Bunnies…" Oliver said.

"Boneless bunnies?" Miley asked.

"Um yea…" Oliver said.

"You're a weird kid Oliver but I like you." Miley said and lay back down.

"I like you too." Oliver whispered thinking about his dream…

"I like you too…"

* * *

Lol i had a dream about boneless bunnies once... 

And if you didnt get it the real dream was the whole brandon story.


End file.
